While She Was Away
by RaikouLuvr65
Summary: After a day of non-stop missions, all Rouge wanted to do was relax. But when her boss calls unexpectedly with another mission that could take up to a week, possibly longer, how does Rouge react? More importantly, who would be in charge of keeping an eye on her home while she is gone? It's going to be pure chaos! Please R&R! Story just for fun! Ch. 4 is now up!
1. Chapter 1: Another Mission

**While She Was Away**

Chapter 1: Another Mission

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim ownership of any Sonic Characters or anything affiliated with the fast hedgehog alive. They are the awesome creations of SEGA and Sonic Team. But it'd be nice if I did though. XD

**Author Note**: This story is something I just wanted to try for my amusement, though I kind of find my humor a little dry. I figured that I might as well allow others to read it and tell me what they think. (It'd be greatly appreciated!) Also, I need to work on my writing skills and humor(?), so constructive criticism is welcomed. :)

**One last note**: This story is meant to be pointless and has randomness in it. Somethings may not make sense but that's okay, because randomness is not supposed to make sense, right?

Anyway, this story contains some swearing and maybe suggested theme, but nothing too bad. Overall, I hope you enjoy! Or at least try to!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Another Mission<p>

The sexy, young, and beautiful Rouge the Bat had just finished up her long, hot but relaxing shower, and was now just allowing the water to run off of her. It really had done her some good, though and se knew it. She was finally able to scrub away all the dirt follicles, beads of sweat, and everything else that had latched onto her fur and skin-something she had been waiting for since she was given a bucket load of non-stop missions without the chance to take a break. She couldn't complain about it, though. Those missions brought in about three-fourths of her monthly income; her club made up for the rest. Without them, the huntress would have most likely returned to her thieving ways quite often just to make ends meet. How else did you think she was able to afford her luxurious condo? Having a side job as a waitress at some run-down restaurant where the employees only receive minimum wage? Hah! That wouldn't be happening anytime time soon!

The bat smirked to herself as she turned the water off and grabbed a nearby towel. She quickly dried herself before wrapping it tightly around her bare form and exited the bathroom. Steam poured into her connected bedroom and her somewhat damp locks dripped onto the floor as she made her way towards her walk-in closet. Turning on the light, she began peering through what seemed to be endless assets of clothing, searching for the right attire that would give off her mood. It was warm out and the morning sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky, so the bat quickly abandoned the winter garments and went for something more...summery, if you will. 'Let's see...', she thought looking through tank-tops of various colors, 'As much as I love to be the center of attention, I refuse to wear something _this_ bright!' She grabbed a bright neon yellow tank-top, only to push it aside. 'Maybe I could give it to Amy or something. She'll grow into it eventually.' Mentally curing herself for even buying the infamous colored shirt in the first place, she shrugged it off and continued her search. That was until she heard her name called.

"Agent Rouge!"

Rouge froze. That voice. She knew it far too well. "You've got to be FREAKING kidding me!' The young agent sighed as she had no other choice but to leave her wardrobe and respond to the annoying one requiring her presence.

"Agent Rouge, please respond at once! Your assistance is needed at HQ."

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. My assistance is ALWAYS needed.' Though she thought it, she'd never say it to him personally. And oh how she really wanted to say it, she had enough sense to refrain herself. Doing such a thing could and probably would, rid her of her job. 'If his pay wasn't worth it, I would have been told him what was on my mind.' And one day she would but for now she held her tongue. Walking to her dresser, her curvy figure swayed even through the the towel, Rouge pressed one of the many buttons on her wrist communicator. As a result, a hologram of a tanned middle aged man with graying hair appeared from it. He was wearing a charcoal gray uniform with a "G" symbol surrounded by small light grey stars near his bosom-most likely signifying his high rank in whatever organization he was affiliated with. His facial expression was stern with mixture of distress and anger, but Rouge couldn't decipher if he was one or the other or maybe both. 'His face always looks like that. Always worried about something that doesn't need any worrying. He knows he's just going to call me and ask me to handle it." She had to resist the urge roll her eyes as he could now see her as she did him.

"Ah, Agent Rouge. It's about time you've picked up. For a minute there, I thought you had hit the ignore button on your communicator."

Teal eyes widened as he mouth gaped open, "The communicators have an ignore button?"

"Of course!" His facial expression never faltered. "These devices have the equivalent to that of a cellular device with the only exception of having a built-in hologram that allows the user to visualize and interact with the person whom you are speaking with."

Rouge blinked, her right eye slightly twitched. Her mouth was still open completely as she was appalled about this newly acquired. It didn't make sense. She had checked over that device multiple times when she had first received it for any means of an "ignore" or "mute" button, but always came up short. 'Hmm...' She began to wonder if she had been given an older model or if there were perhaps an upgrade she hadn't been told about. "I'll have to ask Topaz about that later.'

"Anyway, that is not the reason I have called you for." The sound of his voice brought Rouge from her thoughts. "A new assignment has come up. Please pack anything you think you might need and report to HQ for a quick brie-"

"Pack?" Rouge said as it just dawned on her. "What do you mean pack?"

There was a small pause. "I suggest you pack at least two days worth of clothing and any of your personal items if necessary. But if I were you I'd pack more just in case the mission were to over-lap due to any mishaps like...delays and such. It make take a couple of weeks to complete."

"Weeks?!" She said in somewhat of a yell.

It was expected and her boss knew. Usually the bat's missions would last a day or a couple or hours over at the least and consisted of either spying on the enemy or tracking down certain items that had captured the organization's attention. Never had she engaged in a mission that lasted a week or two...well not by herself at least.

"You'll receive double the pay you would informally get as well as a few vacation days, if that doesn't suffice."

Rouge wondered if that was his way of begging her to do his dirty for him. They both knew she couldn't pass up an opportunity such as this. 'I could really use the extra pocket change.' Not only the money to her some good, but the extra days off from work as well. But the only way for her to receive those luxuries were to go on through with what he needed to be done. 'Like I really have a choice here.' She sighed, but nonetheless complied as one of her fingers curled around one of her wet ivory locks.

"Fine. What is that I have to do?"

"To put it simply, we need you to locate and search Doctor Eggman's secret base." This time the albino bat did rolled her eyes and sighed lowly. 'Of course...' "We have an idea of the vicinity it's in, it's just the matter of actually locating it; which is where you come in. You're squadron are already preparing for the helicopter ride we've provided for transport, Agent Rouge. We're just awaiting upon your arrival."

He nodded to her before signing off. The hologram vanished as the light dimmed from the communicator. Rouge headed back into her closet and pulled out her usual onyx jumpsuit with the pink heart breast-plate as well as her white steel-heeled boots with matching gloves. 'Guess I won't be wearing anything summery today.' She sighed for the third time that morning as she made her way back into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong> Of course the randomness hasn't begun yet, due to this just being a introduction...I guess, but will hopefully start next chapter. We'll also get to see one or possibly two of our favorite hedgies next chapter! XD- So stay tuned...!

~RaikouLuvr65 out!


	2. Chapter 2: Shad's in Charge

**While She Was Away**

Chapter 2: Shad's in Charge

**Disclaimer**: Sonic & Co are the sole property of SEGA and Sonic Team. I only own the pointless story. Enjoy!

**Author Note**: No reviews yet, but that's okay. I'm not giving up that easily!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Shad's in Charge<p>

It had taken Rouge quite a few hour finish dressing and packing her belonging for her up-coming mission, and she was pretty sure her boss was fuming right about now. Good, served him right! It wasn't like she had everything prepared for when he called and could immediately leave. She needed time and believe her, she was not going to rush herself for anyone! Not even if her life depended on it, or if he were to give her all the money in the world. She wouldn't do it if he offered all the world's most beautiful and precious stones...okay maybe she'd rush then, but as of now...Nah. The bat carefully applied the last bit make-up before grabbing her over-stuffed duffel-bag filed with...'goodies' and headed downstairs.

Upon reaching the last step, a black and red dot, sleeping rather peacefully on her comfortable sofa, caught her eye and then reality set in, deep. 'Damn reality, always making everything so real...' Rouge thought, rolling her eyes. Uh...yeah. Anyway, being so caught off guard by a last minute mission call, made her finally realize something...and no, not that she completely forgot about her guest! But that she could have saved 15% or more money on her car insurance by switching to Geico!

"Dammit!", she screamed to the sky for no particular reason at all. Once her little fit was over, her eyes widened as she came to understand that she'd be leaving the said black and red dot behind.

Alone...in her home...

For a week or a couple of weeks...

Maybe a month...

Possibly a year.

"What?!"

(That's right! A whole year. Ya wanna make it two?!)

"Hmph!"

(That's what I thought...)

Rouge's brows furrowed as she crossed her arms, but nonetheless adverted herself back into her previous thoughts. She had never let anyone stay in her home for a week without her being there to monitor them, let alone weeks. Sure the guy was her friend, best friend to be exact who, she could place all trust in and was quite sure he was strong enough to handle his own, but couldn't help to have a nagging feeling in the back of her head.

Perhaps it was a feeling of concern. Rouge sighed. She didn't know, but the concept of leaving her home for inconvenient extended amount of days was now starting to take its toll on her. Walking sluggishly towards the sofa, Rouge set her bag on the floor, or dropped it rather lazily was more appropriate, with a hard _thud! _It was like she was trying to wake the living dead! And she succeeded.

Next door from her apartment, a zombie, sleeping soundly, woke up abruptly from his nice and peaceful dream of eating people's brains (not like they have any use for them), when in reality he was just chewing his chewing on his pillow. Said pillow had a nice glob of drool. "Augh!"

Eh, well the story is not about him...her...it? Whatever. Back to the Rouge and Shadow moment for you Shadouge fans out there. (~I'm one as well, hehe!~)

Tired narrowed eyes opened slowly with annoyance as they fell upon the white bat.

"Sorry Shadow.", Rouge said apologizing for her noisy 'mistake' then made herself comfortable on her sofa next to him. "You need to wake up anyway. Sleeping that long can't be good for you."

Shadow gave her a disbelieving look as if to say 'What the hell are you talking about?' If only he would've actually said it. Oh well, instead he sat up to give her some extra room. He wiped his exhausted eyes. "Well, you sure did a hell of a job to get your point across."

Rouge rolled her eyes and playfully punched his shoulder, "I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

"Hmph.", was all Shadow said with a small smirk while rubbing the area where she made contact at.

Even he had to admit to himself, the punch somewhat hurt, but not to make him breakdown and cry in the corner for his mommy...or alien father, in his case. It just...stung a little. He was the Ultimate Life-form, the Master of Chaos, the Most Awesomest Immortal Being of all immortal beings! The..the...uh, well you get the point. 'I guess all that training at the gym really paid off.' Shadow looked to the clock to see it was only a quarter pass ten. A time he did not expect to be up on a daily basis (especially on his days off from GUN), but for Rouge possibly (everybody, all at once now: Aww how cute!) Shadow narrowed his eyes in our direction, but couldn't help the blush that had appeared on his cheeks. Rouge noticed.

"Shadow, you alright? You're blushing."

"Y-yeah. I'm fine.", he replied burying his face in the palms of his hands (aww, we embarrassed him). He then decided perhaps now would be a good time to change the subject before it got out of hand. "So, your point in waking me this early, is?"

The bat's playful demeanor instantly vanished and her ears slightly fell to her skull. "The Commander called me this morning with an assignment to locate Doctor Eggman's new secret base."

Shadow raised a brow to her in confusion of why the doctor even bothered to call his bases secret. He and the others could locate them easily, as the did so on past games and surely in future games to come. Oh, well more fun and adventure for them. But why would GUN want to know the coordinates of the Doctor? Knowing him, it was probably something stupid. Still Shadow wanted to know.

"What has the Doctor done this time?"

"The Commander didn't say and I didn't bother to ask, nor do I care.", Rouge answered slouching into her seat, crossing one arm over her stomach while the other held her resting head as she looked to her ally.

Standing up to stretch his limbs and quills from the restful night and the rather unexpected morning, Shadow figured he'd get himself ready for the mission, as well. Surely, Rouge would need some assistance, as she usually portrayed as a damsel in distress. Or as he had put it, a "troublemaker." He then noticed the evil that was the cause of his early morning problems; the bat;s duffel-bag. An eerie purple glow surrounded the bag as it suddenly began to float in mid air and had a creepy face, laughing maniacally. Either that or it was struggling to pick itself up since something was jam packed inside it. Whatever it was had to be rather evil.

Pure evil.

Shadow might have found the sight somewhat disturbing if it wasn't for the fact he thought it was having some kind of mental issues or something. He just stared nonchalantly at it, waiting for it to finish. It eventually did as it became bored.

"So...what's in the bag?" , he asked after the episode of the bag was over. He had seen so many weird and crazy things in his life; there was no point to even question anything, whether he understood them or not. Don't worry we'll uncover the mystery real soon and find out why the bag is pure evil later on.

"Oh, just things I need and might need for the mission.", Rouge replied resting her head on her hand. "You know clothes...and other personal items."

Wow, I didn't think it'd be this soon... So the clothes are evil! Case closed! Wait clothing can't be evil, it keeps you clothes and warm in the winter and cool in the summer (no wait that's the air conditioner 0_o. Oh well let's pretend that clothes keep you cool, okay). If it's not the clothes then it's...the other personal items. Ahh! Run for your miserable lives!

Staring, Shadow didn't investigate through the bag (especially after seeing pure evil it possessed) to see f=if she was actually lying or not. He could careless of she was, taking her word for it. Then it hit him-why did she need to pack clothes for a day's mission of finding some base of Eggman? Maybe she wasn't telling him everything about this little assignment of hers or maybe it shows how much our hedgehog friend pays attention. But then again he could careless.

"Shadow?", Rouge said noticing his sudden quietness during the rather short conversation they were engaged in. "You okay?"

"Huh?", Hearing her voice brought him back to his senses and in return that bat received a nod of his head.

See he has the attention span of a two year old.

Rouge rose from her comfortable position and placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder, as a way to get his attention. She looked him straight in the eyes. "Shadow, I have a little favor to ask of you."

Shadow tilted his head to her, "I'm listening."

Was he really?

Of course (not) he was listening to what she had to say. She, being his ally and closest friend, was one of the few who could easily manipulate him into hearing every word she spoke. Anyone else would have politely met the barrel of his gun and probably become the best of friends. Anyway, the matter of what she needed of him was just the answer to whether or not he would do what was asked of him. He was just waiting for her to continue.

"Since I'll be gone for a while, I'll need someone to watch my place and the club while I'm gone." Rouge said, allowing a sigh to escape from her. "I believe that someone is you, since we both live here and you know how I run things."

"...", Shadow said nothing as he thought of his one and only option.

"Shadow?"

"..."

"Shadow."

"...", He stared blankly into space, completely forgetting she was even there.

"Shadow!"

That got him back on track.

"Fine.", Shadow finally spoke his answer, crossing his arms, "I'll keep an eye on the place...and your stupid club..."

The response she received from him made Rouge one happy bat. Out of nowhere she wrapped her arms around him, embracing from the front and completely taking the ebony hedgehog by surprise. Shadow thought that after the countless of times she had done those sort of things to him, he would be aware of her actions by now. Pfft, apparently not. Each time she managed to catch him off guard; it never seemed to fail. Then right after, he'd feel a warm sensation stroll across his face and an off feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Yes, it disturbed him greatly, but before his mind could ponder it, he discarded it as if it never occurred, not wanting to explore it any further that he has to. Many times he wanted to ask Rouge about the feelings, but of course, he could never get himself to ask the question. He just let it pass him by.

What a sissy...an Ultimate one at that!

"Well I have to get going.", Rouge said not really wanting to leave, "I've prepared breakfast for you in the kitchen on the table. If there's anything you want in particular it should be there or just wish it there and *poof* it'll be there." (Yeah, too many there's, hehe sorry. Also I wish I had a table like that. I wouldn't have to waste my time, energy and gas to go to the store.) For those who are wandering how Rouge fixed breakfast so quickly is because the author forgot about the most important meal of the day and we can't have our favorite black and red striped hedgie malnourished, now can we? (Even the Ultimate (sissy) Life-form needs to eat too!) Therefore, the author has allowed a plot hole in her story so it can continue and there is now a table full of food in Rouge's kitchen. Speaking of the bat and hedgehog, the two are still hugging one another. "Thanks, Shadow. I knew I could count on you."

Rouge released him then went passed him to grab her (evil!) bag and began to take her leave.

"And never return...", said the voice of some scary old ghost trying to make everyone leave his old spooky house. It then groaned. "Ugghhk!" He was ignored, however, as she turned back to Shadow, who was sticking his head through the kitchen door, but withdrew it upon hearing her voice.

"Now Shadow, are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself? I can always get Amy or someone to come check up on you from time to time."

"Hell no! The last time she was here I- let's just say it wasn't very pleasant.", he said putting it likely.

Seriously, the last time Amy came to 'check up' on him, she made him wear a dress. The was dress similar to hers with the only difference being his was pink with white trim instead of her chosen red color. A matching hairband came with it and sat on the top of his head as she had combed his quills down to match hers. Of course, his outfit was nowhere near complete without the help of a pair of her boots and the changing of his name to Shadia. (I bet he was pretty boy, uh, girl) Yup, all that suffering just so she could know the feeling of having a twin. (Believe me, its nothing special) When they day was over and Rouge had come back from...whatever she was doing, she found Shadow, who had gone through ten bottles of men's body wash, repeatedly scrubbing himself down, as if he had been sprayed by something repulsive.

Too bad it didn't work.

He could still smell the rose scented horror that still manage to cling to his fur.

He shivered slightly.

(Oh well get over it!)

Shadow eyes narrowed as he murmured something incoherently to himself and crossed his arms over his fluffy whit chest. It's so FLUFFY!

"Well if you say you'll be okay, I'll take your word for it." Rouge sighed not really trusting herself to leave him alone. 'I'll send Sonic to check on every now and then.' She smirked evilly. Like everyone, she knew the two were never on the best of terms. Shadow saw the evil face she made but dismissed it. His attention had returned through the kitchen door.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks then Shadow, be good.", she continued slipping through the door only to have her head poke out. (Yeah, like Shadow the Hedgehog could ever be good. What part of anti-hero does she not understand?) "Oh and if I come back and my home and club aren't in one-piece, I'm gonna kill you! Ta-ta!" With that she slammed the door, most likely waking all the whole neighborhood.

Shadow, who probably wasn't even listening to a single word she had said, looked to the door because he heard it slam. He was sure that if she had closed it softly, he would have never known she left.

He smirked. Finally he was alone.

"Thought she'd never leave.", he said making his way through the kitchen door as the scent found itself to his nose and wrapped itself around it, kissing him gently before it vanished. Just like in the old cartoons.

Shadow didn't bother to hesitate and sat down in the nearest chair. Before him him were three stacks of ceiling-high pancakes drowned in maple syrup, eggs, sausage, bacon and of course the best breakfast drink known to man...er..hedgehog: Orange Juice!

Sadly, before he could shove a speck of food into his watery, waiting mouth, there was a sudden knock at the door. Growling dangerously, he went to the door to greet the idiot who had the nerve to take him away from such an extravagant meal, only the Ultimate Life-form himself could devour. Opening the door, he was greeted with a mob of several pissed off senior citizens, whom he had never seen before in his life. Apparently, they had lived in the same apartment complex as him. They are carried various items with them and had curlers in their hair. Yes, they were all women.

"Um...can I help-ow!", he started to say until he was hit in the head with a walker . "Hey! What the hell was that f-"

Then all the senior citizens started beating him with the random items they brought with them. The last thing heard was a high pitched girly scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>If the story has either confused you, scared you, or made you clearly say: What the hell just happened? or something to that effect, then my life's goal is completed and it's only the second chapter. -_- Oh well more randomness is on the way now that Rouge is out of the picture. Sorry Rouge Fans (that's including me), but I had to get rid of her, hence the title "While She Was Away", so I pretty much had to take her out. But don't worry she'll be back, I promise. (See now everyone's happy) Anyway, so no blue hedgehog yet, but the ebony one is here to stay! (Yay!) *Grins evilly...*

Hehe, Next Chapter coming soon!

Please R&R!

~RaikouLuvr65


	3. Chapter 3: The Chaos Begins

**While She Was Away**

**Disclaimer**: SEGA and Sonic Team own Sonic and Co. I only own the random-filled story and the Zombie!

**Author Note: **First of all I would like to thank werewolf99 and KawaiixxDiva3 for reviewing. It really means a lot to me! It's amazing how little things such as this can have such an impact on me. I'm so happy I can't stop smiling :)- Thanks guys! I greatly appreciate it! You guys are awesome!

**werewolf99:** I saw the review you posted. I don't know what went wrong with it, but it on there now. Thanks for the compliment on the first chapter! I wasn't sure how I was going to begin it at first, but I'm glad you like it! I also think its cool to have Chinese nicknames; I wish I had one, lol. And thank you for welcoming me here. I believe on going to stick with this story after all. It's not the first story I've ever written in my whole life, but it'll be the first story I would actually like to finish which would be amazing to me! I hope you enjoy what's to come from me in the future!

**KawaiixxDiva3: **Thanks for reading and I get the feeling you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. It pleases me to know you like it! You can expect more randomness in upcoming chapters!

**Author Note: **I'll admit, not my best here, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Chaos Begins<p>

A couple of minutes had passes and the angry mob of old people began to disperse in size as many remembered they had medications to take, doctors appointments, or just simply wore themselves out from all the excitement. Though, that didn't mean they were about to miss their chance to at least get one last round of hits on their way out. Shadow was struck with walkers, canes, oxygen tanks, purses, wheel chairs, and all that good jazz. He was now sporting a bloody nose, two black eyes, a busted lip, and he was pretty sure he had a few teeth missing and several broken ribs right about now.

Using what little strength he had left, Shadow reached into his back quills and pulled out a shiny green Chaos Emerald. (Just out of curiosity...how does that work exactly? I mean do their quills have hidden compartments or something?) Anyway, firmly gripping the gem, he focused all his thoughts on healing his wounds before they got too drastic. After hearing several bones snap back into place with sickening cracking sounds, and the ceasing of a warm liquid pouring down his face, the Ultimate Sissy began to feel like his old self. The surge of chaos energy also quelled the swelling of his eyes, returning them back to normal. If only this kind of thing existed in real life. Ever time a person broke a bone doing something stupid, all they'll have to do is get a Chaos Emerald, draw out the energy, concentrate on the bone they're healing *poof* no more broken bone. And look, it didn't even cost ya anything so try it as many times as ya like. (I really wonder if someone out there would actually do it if they could...) Anyhow, as for Shadow's teeth being replaced...eh, the author decided to let the Emerald allow them to regrow themselves.

Shadow opened his eyes, checking out his physique to make sure everything was in order. Thankfully, he had made a marvelous recovery as if nothing had even happened to begin with. He even fist pumped the air and smiled (Eeeek! Shadow smiled!)..well it was more of a smirk (Aww!), but soon as he turned his attention ahead of him, his smile had turned back into his usual scowl. Scarlet eyes met emerald ones.

At first he thought maybe they belong to Rouge, but that was easily overruled by the fact she had left. Besides, hers were more along the lines of a beautiful beryl color. Wait. What...beautiful? Did he just think Rouge's eyes were beautiful? What wrong was with him? (Awww, he's in love. Well too bad! This isn't a romance story...unless the reviewers would like me to turn this into romance fanfiction! Of course the randomness will remain the same. XD) He mentally shook himself, discarding the thought. Perhaps they belonged to Amy. Eww. A shiver went up his spine; he hoped not. Maybe Rouge stopped by the pink hedgehog's place anyway and sent her to check up on him. But didn't Rouge trust he could take care of himself?

Apparently not.

Struggling to sit up because he didn't really care if she did or not, Shadow disregarded the thought of it being Amy, because the author said so. But if...Amy and Rouge were not an option, then...

Then it spoke...

Oh shit...it's about to go down.

"What's up, Shadow?". the voice of a familiar blue hedgehog said with a cocky grin rolling across his face.

Realization hit Shadow hard, like a fist to the face. His worst nightmare had come true. More worst than what Amy had put him through (I really would like to see that, someone should draw it. I would, but my drawings kind of suck...lol) and it was all because of the evil that woke him up; Rouge's bag. It must have put a curse upon him or something. Yeah, that's it a curse. First the angry mob of old ladies, now this! Yup his life was just about to get worst. He was now looking into the eyes of the one he deeply despised (hehe, it rhymed). So he immediately retaliated to the blue hedgehog by making him suffer just as he did, by giving him a fist to the face!

He sighed, "Get the hell out of my face!"

The blue hedgehog tried to dodge the attack, but failed, being caught off guard by the other's reaction. Shadow's fist made contact with his jaw and sent him flying backwards into the hallway, only to land on his rump.

"Damn, Shadow! What the hell was that for?!", Sonic asked trying to soothe the pain from his face and arse.

"Why the hell are you here, Sonic?" Shadow asked clearly ignoring the question, due to its unimportance. He was now only mere inches away, standing in front the downed hedgehog with his pistol fully loaded, pointing it directly at Sonic's temple. His trigger finger trembled, wanting to pull it for no apparent reason so badly.

'Did he just pull that out his ass?', thought Sonic as he rose from the floor. He knew Shadow wouldn't shoot him, so the gun didn't intimidate him in the slightest (he just wanted to know where Shadow pulled it out from), "Rouge told me she would be gone for a couple of weeks and asked me to stay with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

So, Rouge didn't trust him...

Hearing that escape Sonic's mouth made Shadow's right eye twitch as well as his trigger finger, which made the gun fire, somehow and unfortunately completely missing Sonic. Both hedgehogs watched as the bullet, instead, ricocheted off the walls and down the hall, traveling in a similar way like one of the wisps from Sonic Colors (the cyan one I believe, not entirely sure), until it came across the door with the zombie (which was actually adjacent to Rouge's apartment), where it entered without the consent of knocking. How rude!

A moment or so late, the zombie opened the door and stepped out of his home with a bullet lodged between his eyes, staring narrow-eyed at the two hedgehogs. To say the least, he was rather pissed as it look as though he was in the middle of having breakfast. (Hehe, Shadow still hasn't eaten anything yet) "Augh?!"

That meant 'who done it?' in zombian language.

The culprit, Shadow, who apparently understood him, held the gun as evidence that he was indeed the one responsible for our zombie friends injury (as if he wasn't already falling apart) However, that didn't stop him from putting it behind his back and innocently pointed an accusing finger to Sonic, whose eyes were now the size of microscopic specimens (*Cough...bacteria...Cough*).

"What?!"

Huh?

The author turned to see the zombie disturbingly absorb the bullet into his head (oh yeah, I have determined his gender...and know I didn't check... there. We talked it over while drinking tea. I hate tea lol.) He then opened his mouth, exposing a perfect set of pearly white teeth (wow, for dead guy he sure takes great care of his teeth). The author then turned back to Sonic. You're on you own dude. She vanishes as Sonic starts crying for mercy and begs her to come back, but she doesn't. Shadow, on the other hand, just stared off into space. The bullet shot out from the zombies mouth and headed straight for Sonic, but being the quick hedgehog he is, got to his feet and once again dodged the bullet of death (or B.O.D. for short...yeah I like it!), tackling Shadow in the process. Missing its intended target, the pissed off bullet hit the wall, bounced off, and went right through the doorway, and into Rouge's home, where loud sounds of crashing expensive glass could be heard shattering. (Oooh, somebody's in trouble...)

The zombie casually went back into his apartment, quickly shutting the door behind him. Several clicks from locks were heard from the inside, but that wasn't what held the hedgehogs' attention at the moment.

Inside Rouge's living-room, lavish plants in extravagant vases on valuable pedestals that once stood in the four corners of the room, were now on the floor, shattered to bits. As far the bullet, it had crashed into everything expensive, including the priceless crystallized sculpture of a large Chaos Emerald she had spent five of her monthly checks on, which was actually where it just so happened to reside in right now (Rouge really needs to find another interest). But that was the least of their worries, well Shadow's anyway.

"Sonic?", Shadow looked up at Sonic.

"Yes, Shadow?", Sonic looked down at Sonic.

Both stared deeply into the other's eyes.

"It'd be really nice if...". Shadow kicked Sonic in the face, "you get the hell off of me."

Well that was a rather short Sonadow moment. (Lol)

Peeking inside, the two cautiously walked into Rouge's living-room (Sonic was holding his face), and took in the mess before them in silence.

Sonic just happened to break that silence. (Damn you, Sonic!)

"See like that.", he said pointing with the hand that was not holding his eye (literally, he was throwing his eye in the air like a ball) to the small mass of destruction at which he was actually the cause of.

"I see...", stated Shadow as he headed towards his room to put his toy away. "You will replace those vases, later."

"What!", Sonic yelled now following Shadow. "You're the one who broke them!"

"Yes, but because of what you told me, the vases caught the bullet instead of your idiotic being."

Sonic narrowed his eyes (even the one in his hand narrowed. Freaky...) as he quietly muttered, "Maybe, someone just needs a little more target practice."

The next thing Sonic knew, he had a gun wedged between his eyes (yes he put his eye back). Shadow had apparently heard him, "Would you like to help me Sonic? By being _that _target Sonic?"

"..."

The blue rodent knew better than to answer him and walked away before the author decided to decided to make the new bullet in Shadow's gun not miss this time. Remember Sonic, three strikes and you're out!

Seeing that he had left, Shadow continued up to his room with a smirk (Why won't he smile?) Oh well, but at least he was alone and away from the blue idiot...for now.

"What the hell do you mean for now?". Shadow asked demandingly, pointing his gun at me. For some odd reason he now wore a black flat-bill hat facing sideways on his head and had a gold chain hanging from his neck. He smirked again. showing off a matching gold grill in his mouth.

Aww look at him, trying to act all gangsta! It's more cute than intimidating. I easily snatched the pistol away from him and he is now defenseless. It seems as though our friend here has become quite depended on firearms and has forgotten that he is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with chaos abilities that could easily kill me. Or that he could just perform a homing attack, that could probably easily kill me too. (But let's keep that a secret between us.) Oh well, not my problem!

Now are you going to do that again?

"No..."

No what?

He sighed and innocently put his hands behind his back, hanging his head, "No. Ms. RaikouLuvr65. I won't do it again."

No need to call me 'miss', but okay. Here you go. The author gave her favorite hedgie his toy back and he started doing some kid of weird little dance. Uh...yeah he has issues. Anyway, in his room, Shadow placed his 'baby' in one of his drawers with the rest, then Chaos Controlled himself into the kitchen, where he grabbed several plates of ceiling high pancakes drowned in maple syrup (wouldn't it be cold by now?) and all that other good stuff that was mentioned in the previous chapter, and of course the mother of all drinks: The Orange Juice!

How did he carry all of that, you asked? Well...uh...a magical table means magical food, so the food...uh...just floated with a sparkly mystic glow. Yeah, let's go with that.

He then went back to his room, where he promised himself he were to stay until his chaos-filled day ended.

Sadly for him, it was still only morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>I honestly winged this chapter, in about three hours last night (and didn't get the chance to post it until now), so sorry if it didn't catch your attention as much as the other two did, but heh it's done. The next one is currently being put into my thoughts. I just gotta my ideas down.

Also, I would like to take name suggestions for the zombie. I don't want to keep calling "the zombie" all the way through the story, he needs a name. If you have any please PM me (I believe that's right. Sorry still in the process of learning how to use fanfiction) and I'll determine the best name for our zombie friend. Oooh, I could call him 'DG' short for Dead Guy! Lol!

Sonic: Dead Guy? I thought it meant Dollar General! Heh Heh!

... *silence* Both Shadow and I stare at him, blinking.

Me: *Gives Shadow his gun* Here. Shoot him anywhere, the eye, the throat, the chest, the ass, etc. I don't care! Just don't kill him because...the story can't be completed without him...

Shadow: Uh okay. *With s cryptic toothy grin he goes off towards Sonic who runs away screaming*

Me: *sighs, rubs temples, and slides down the wall*

Several gun shots and booms rang through my entire house.

Me: Hey you idiots! I said destroy each other not my house.

More explosions...

Me: Ugh! What have I done?! *Bangs head on desk*

Lol!

Please Review!

~RaikouLuvr65


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the Robot

**While She Was Away**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the pointless story and DG. Sonic and the others belong to SEGA and Sonic Team

* * *

><p>After stopping by Sonic's house for a moment, Rouge didn't immediately head to GUN HQ. She had to make a few stops at several stores to make sure she had everything that might come in handy during the mission. 'Better to have and not need, than to need and not have' was her favorite saying, so she went down almost every single isle, grabbing what she thought might benefit her. Once done, she checked out her items and headed to her car, a white BMW. She stuffed her countless number of bags in the car, before driving down the road towards her job.<p>

It didn't take her long to get there, but she did take longer than expected to arrive than she had planned, and she was sure her boss had now blown his top. She entered through the lobby doors to find her assumption was correct. The Commander was having one of his fits with one of his soldiers about what appeared to be over a sandwich. Rouge sweat-dropped, 'Looks like someone's already having a bad day.'

"The next time when I ask for a sandwich with NO mayonnaise, I better get a sandwich with NO mayonnaise on it! Do you understand me, soldier?!"

The soldier cowardly took a step backwards, "B-but, sir, you said you wanted mayo..."

The Commander growled dangerously and walked up to him, picking him up by the scruff of his uniform, "Are you calling me a liar?"

"N-no, sir.", the soldier stuttered.

Noticing how quiet the room had gotten, the Commander looked around, taking note that everyone had been watching what he was doing and were not concentrating on their own work. That infuriated him. His eye twitched.

"What the hell are you all looking at?! Get back to work! I'm not paying you to stand around!"

He then noticed Rouge in the door and his angry tone dissipated. His grip on the soldier loosened and he fell to the hard tiled floor, groaning. Ignoring him, the Commander walked up to her, clearly forgetting about the heated argument just that quickly.

"Agent Rouge, how nice of you to finally join us,"

Though she knew he was trying to get under her skin, Rouge saluted him, "Yes, sir. Of course, I had to make a couple stops before coming here directly, sir. Your call was very unexpected."

"Yes. And I apologize for any inconveniences. However, due to your being late, you missed the rather short briefing of the mission, but your friend Topaz was there, so just have her fill you in."

Rouge nodded, "Yes sir."

He nodded, but something caught his eye. "Where are your bags, Agent Rouge?"

The bat smirked, "Oh, they're in my car. It's kind of hard to carry bags and fly, ya know. And I was kind of wandering , if you could get some big strong guys, like yourself, to load them into the helicopter for me."

"Of course, Agent Rouge.", he said looking around for anyone who would be perfect for the job because he sure as hell wasn't going to do it. His eyes then fell on to the soldier who was still on the floor. He aggressive tone returned. "You! Unload Agent Rouge's bags from her car and into her squadron's chopper! And don't screw this up!"

"Yes sir!", The soldier stood up shakily, but nonetheless saluted his boss before making his way to the bat. She handed his the keep and headed to her car. Perhaps now, he could make up for his little mishap with the Commander and his sandwich.

Mumbling something about how the soldier makes him sick to his stomach, the Commander went his own way into his office, not even bothering to tell Rouge which squadron she were to be with.

She sighed. "Oh well. If anyone's to know, it'll be Topaz."

With that, Rouge followed the soldier to her car. She just hoped her idea of letting Sonic stay with Shadow wasn't a bad idea.

If she only knew.

* * *

><p>It was now late after noon now and Sonic was bored out of his mind. He hadn't anything to do Since Shadow went into his room, but watch TV. He had flipped through all the channels, but nothing good was on, so he turned it off. Sighing, he threw the remote to DG (dead guy).<p>

"Yo, DG! Catch! I'm going see what Shadow's up-to."

DG caught the remote in his left eye socket, "Augh!"

That probably meant "Does it look like I give a crap!", but the author really couldn't tell.

"Shadow...", Sonic whispered upon coming to his dark counterpart's room, cautiously. He just didn't feel like getting shot at the moment.

The door had a small crack in it and Sonic saw Shadow (thanks to the small amount of sunlight that partly filled the dark room from a nearby window) lying down atop his dark sheets. His eyes were closed and his hands were resting on rapidly rising and falling chest fluffy white chest. Our blue hero could only muster a grin at the sight. No, not because Shadow was sleeping peacefully without the look of angst and confusion that normally plastered his face, but because Sonic saw the perfect opportunity to mess with Shadow!

With the twinkling of mischievousness in his eyes, the blue hedgehog quickly dashed downstairs and into the kitchen, where he for some reason bypassed the table full of food and headed straight to the refrigerator, only to pull out a can of whipped cream.

He then went into the living-room, where he saw DG was watching the movie ZombieLand (I love that show!), and pulled a small leaf from one of the lavish plants on the floor with the broken vases, and headed back to Shadow's room. He opened the door and walked in without making a sound, which was weird 'cause usually the door would have creaked, or his shoes would have clunked on the flooring, or something. The point is, Shadow should have woke by now and began choking the living daylights out of Sonic!

"Why must I always be the one to get hurt...", Sonic murmured to himself, but the author heard him as clear as day.

Because, Sonic, somebody has to. Shadow's sleeping, DG's already dead and because of you he only has one eye, so the way I see it, you're perfect for the part! So shut up and do as I say!

"Whatever.", Sonic said crossing his arms with narrowed eyes (I love pissing them off! haha). "Let's get this over with. I'm kind of curious as to how this will play out anyway. Though I may have an idea."

Anyway, moving on. The annoying blue spike ball, approached Shadow's bedside (wow, I made him sound like a molester), with the leaf and can of cream in his grasp. He was about to spray Shadow with the white cream (don't get the wrong idea, you sick twisted people out there XD) in his hand, but before he could do so, he heard a deep voice.

"Stop!"

"Pardon?", Sonic asked, head swiveling in all directions as he looked about the room, seeing nothing. No one was there, it was just him and sleeping beauty in the room. He knew heard something or someone, but perhaps he was just hearing things. Either that or he was losing his mind and most likely being paranoid. Yeah, probably the latter. He chose to ignore it and continued to be mischievous, only to be stopped again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.", the voice warned.

Sonic moved the little thingy atop the can a little closer.

"You are making a BIG mistake."

Sonic then suddenly snapped, clearly forgetting someone was sleeping next to him, "Okay, who's there? Show yourself! And who the hell are you to try and stop me from whipping my cream in Shadow's hand?!"

"...", the voice said nothing, obviously disturbed about his last question/declaration. "Dude, you seriously need to have your head examined, 'cause that was so wrong."

"Huh? What are you-", Sonic started to ask, then replayed what he had said over in his head and realization soon kicked in, "Aww man, that did sound wrong. I was talking about this whipped cream, dude. But ignoring that (though he couldn't believe he said that), just who are you?!"

Though, no one was present, Sonic could tell the owner of the voice was smirking at him, "You'll soon found out..." The voice then faded and another came followed by the bursting of an open door from a nearby closet.

"GREETINGS MEATBAG!"

(Bet you guys weren't expecting him, huh?)

It was amazing how whomever it was managed to even fit into such a small room since it was so jammed pack with dresses and the like (and no you mindless people, they weren't Shadow's. Well maybe the one, but that was the one Amy gave him). They were there when Shadow moved in, so they must have belonged to Rouge. The Ultimate Lifeform, as well as all male Mobians, have no use for clothing and walk around naked as the please. (Thank Chaos we humans where clothes) Anyway, Rouge had used the room for storing clothing she didn't want or simply didn't like looking at. However, it was more amazing that Shadow had remained asleep through all of this, yet, he woke up when he heard Rouge's bag drop.

Seriously, what the hell?

Sonic whirled around to see a red and black robot with glowing crimson eyes and a garnet omega symbol on its left shoulder blade, for he was E-123 Omega, the Ultimate E-series Robot ever created by Doctor Eggman, who he deeply wanted to eradicate.

"Omega? How long were you in there?", he completely forgot about the voice.

"LONG ENOUGH YOU SIMPLEMINDED SIMPLETON!, "exclaimed Omega, "THIS UNIT PREDICTS THAT IF YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, SQUIRTS WHAT THE HUMANS BELIEVE TO BE CREAM THAT HAS BEEN SPANKED IN COMRADE SHADOW'S HAND AND TICKLES COMRADE SHADOW'S FACE WITH THE LEAF YOU STOLE FROM COMRADE'S ROUGE'S PLANT THAT YOU BROKE, YOUR CHANCES OF SURVIVAL AFTER COMRADE SHADOW AWAKENS IS AT AN ESTIMATED 32% AND IS GRADUALLY DECLINING. THIS UNIT SUGGESTS YOU RECONSIDER SUCH IDIOTIC BEHAVIOR OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES THAT COMRADE SHADOW WILL INFLICT."

Sonic narrowed his eyes at the robot, "Are you done 'cause I stopped listening after "Squirts", he shivered slightly afterwards. "You could chosen a better word, ya know. Anyway, Shadow won't mind. He'll see that it was all a joke and we'll all have one big ol'laugh, you'll see."

Apparently, he forgot who he was talking about.

"NEGATIVE, THIS UNIT DOES NOT WANT TO WITNESS COMRADE SHADOW BEAT THE BLUE OFF MEATBAG PEST SONIC."

Sonic ignored him and proceeded with his doings. First, he gently untwined Shadow's hands with hopes of not waking him and "squirt what we humans believe to be cream that has been spanked", into both, just enough to cover his entire palms. He then discarded the items under the bed (Ooo, somebody's gonna have roaches galore.) Onward to the next step in the process. Sonic brushed the leafy plant across the sleeping red streaked hedgehog's nose.

Shadow snorted, trying terribly to fight the feeling. His head writhed every so often, unconsciously thinking it would stop the weird sensation. His hands slapped away at the leaf, but Sonic, being the instigator, brought it right back to his nose. 'Almost there.', he thought, using everything he had to stifle his laughter, which wasn't very much to begin with. Omega had turned his back on him long ago, not really wanting to be a witness. And after about fifty wiggles of the leaf, said leaf getting slapped away, and head writhes, Sonic finally got what he wanted.

"ACHOO!"

Shadow had suddenly jerked up from his restful position in his nice warm bed, and let out a sneeze, bringing both hands to cover his mouth and nose, which he soon realized were covered with some kind of sweet smelling something. (At least he had intent on not spreading germs, right? Even though it still is pretty nasty. Some people don't even do that.) He slowly removed his hands from his face and stared at his palms, looking at quite a mess.

"What the hell?", he then heard some deranged obnoxious laughter coming from the side of his of his bed and saw Sonic on the floor, holding his sides as if he was in some excruciating pain. Well if he wasn't, he will be in a second. "Sonic? What the hell are you doing in my room?"

It took a little bit of time for the blue idiot to control himself again, before he answered him, well more likely responded, because he didn't necessarily answer Shadow's query. "You should've seen the look on your face! It was priceless!", he stated wiping an invisible tear from his eye.

Shadow, however, found nothing funny about this and hopped off the bed, heading to the drawer where all his weapons were kept, and began rummaging through it. 'Screw the pistol.', he thought before pulling out a another one of his 'babies', an AK 47 (Sorry, my knowledge on guns is kind of limited.) 'This ones much better.' He smirked and whisked around to face his blue counterpart, who in turn froze upon seeing Shadow's new toy!

"Now let's see how priceless your face is when it's hanging on my wall!.", Shadow said with a devilish glare, cocking his gun then charged at the defenseless hedgehog.

Sonic's eyes bugged out before he dashed downstairs leaving behind a dust cloud and hole in the wall, despite the fact the he could have used the door that was already opened. The hole was shaped like him. However, that didn't stop Shadow from stepping through the same hole that led into a short hallway and start blazing bullets into the roof above. (Thankfully, there on the top floor) And with a war cry, he began touring through the after the blue stupidity.

"Don't run now, Faker! You had you're laugh, now it's my turn!"

(I really hope he doesn't laugh if he catches Sonic because it's kind of disturbing. If you played Shadow the Hedgehog, you know what I mean. Lol)

Omega, on the other hand, just stood there staring at where to two hedgehogs had been just seconds ago. He had recorded the incident that had taken place and how did he do this you ask, when he had his back turned to them the whole time? Well, its quite simple, he just had to move his head towards them and let his body remain in the same position. He had recorded them for two reasons: 1) Shadow looked like a cheap version of Santa Claus (Parents should consider this) and 2) Sonic looked like he was going to crap himself. His main reason though, was for black mail! Now, how he was gonna use this as black mail...I'm not entirely sure, but I will find away.

Anyway, Omega took the time to comprehend what had occurred between comrade Shadow and meatbag pest Sonic and soon came to this conclusion:

"COMRADE SHADOW HATES MEATBAG PEST SONIC, HAS AN OVER-OBSESSION FOR HUMAN WEAPONRY, AND REFERS TO THEM AS HIS "BABIES". THEREFORE, THIS UNIT BELIEVES HE IS IN MUCH NEED OF OTHER TYPES OF INTERACTIONS OR SHOULD CONTACT A LOCAL PSYCHIATRIST AND/OR BE PLACED IN A MENTAL ASYLUM. MEATBAG PEST SONIC IS SIMILAR TO COMRADE SHADOW MINUS THE LOVE FOR WEAPONRY AND IS IN DESPERATE NEED OF AN HEAD EXAMINATION. THIS UNIT BELIEVES HE IS A NUISANCE TO SOCIETY AND MUST BE OF SOME AFFILIATION WITH EGGMAN, THUS MEANING HE SHOULD BE ELIMINATED."

No sooner of him saying that, Omega clawed fingers switched into machine guns and blasted the innocent opened door down into nothing as he chanted, "ERADICATE! FIRE! FIRE!"

He then left to join his comrade in his fight against the blue meat-bag pest.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayy! Omega finally makes an appearance and hopefully he's here to stay! And it looks like the hectic day is about to come to an end next chapter. But that doesn't mean there won't be others. Also, I'm sorry this story is a little slow (it's still the first day and Rouge is gonna be gone for a week, yikes), I'm working on how to speed up the time, but manged to still keep the funnyrandom stuff it to.**

**Anyway, if you have any funny/random ideas, please don't hesitate to let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Sonic and Shadow: Please leave a review. They make RaikouLuvr65 happy and when she's happy, we're happy.**

**Aww, you guys!**

**lol**

**No seriously, please review!**


End file.
